


Do You Miss Me? Cause I Miss You.

by vivalakobrakid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (okay but lynz and jamia arent main characters so far), ? - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Frerard, Gayness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Oh wait, Okay I'll stop now, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self Starvation mentioned, i feel the old version of this had way more tags, idk - Freeform, no, this is a rewrite of my old fic, weapons?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalakobrakid/pseuds/vivalakobrakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 2019, and it didn't turn out how it would've in Gerard's mind. Gerard and Frank are both touring in the UK, Frank nearing the end of his tour and Gerard just starting. Frank was hoping for Gerard to come to his show, just to talk, but he ended up finding out something that would change everything.</p><p>So! This is a rewrite of that shitty fic I did last year and didn't finish, I didn't know what to do with it so I decided to redo all the chapters, actually have length and stuff so yeah :)<br/>I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe

The cold wind got through the man’s jacket as he stood outside the music venue his band had just played. The hard brick wall he was resting his back against was mildly painful as he released another cloud of smoke, but his mind was preoccupied with the raven haired boy on the front row. The boy that resembled someone he used to know, in the way he moved, hell, even the way his fucking hair moved.

It was a mere six years since they’d last seen each other, but for Frank Iero, it felt like a lifetime. He knows he should be over it by now, should have gotten over the boy that was never his in the first place. Shouldn’t be seeing aspects of him in a random member of the crowd, that’s for sure.

But Frank knows that’s never going to happen, and he holds a small hope that as they were both in the UK, Gerard might just come to one of his shows. Only one would mean everything to Frank, and he thought that his friend might want to see him just as much as he wanted to.

It’s not a normal thing for Frank to be this optimistic, but he feels he owes it to him to have just a little faith in Gerard, even after what happened.

He rolled his eyes at the way he was acting. Just like a teenager who hadn’t got over a breakup with his first girlfriend.

It was stupid, really. They weren’t dating, at least, that’s what Gerard insisted. It seemed to be some kind of friends with benefits setup for him, no proper feelings or attachments involved.

And maybe Frank didn’t ever believe him, thought it was a façade to protect his headstrong image.

Because Frank knows Gerard was and probably still is scared of how people would react. So then came all of the reasons, the “pissing off homophobes” line, and the fights behind closed doors. So for the most part, Frank kept his mouth shut, which wasn’t something he would do for that many people.

And yes, maybe Frank is still angry, even after six years. He was never told what was happening, ended up reading it on his own band’s website. He just kept telling himself that Gerard didn’t want to hurt him face to face, and nor did the other guys. Maybe he knows his thoughts are selfish, but still feels it should have been Gerard to tell him. Because of course, he was the one who fucking did it, made it all end and come crashing down.

And there are no maybes about this, Frank is still angry after six years. Yet he is stood outside the music venue his band had just played, so very ready to forgive his… “old friend”.


	2. Gerard Has Quite A Lot Of Things Wrong

At the front of the stage, the boy hiding behind his hair resists the urge to shout to the lead singer obliviously throwing himself around the stage.

“I came Frank… you keep looking at me but I don’t think you know who I am”

At least, it would be more accurate to describe him as a man, him being 42 and all, but he felt like just a boy in that moment, helplessly staring up at the man he used to know so well, with no idea how to get his attention.

Of course, it wouldn’t do any good to shout. His old friend’s shows are still full of fans of the band they had together all those years ago. If they knew that of all people, Gerard Way was on the front row… that knowledge wouldn’t stay within the walls of the venue for very long, that was for sure.

Frank’s song’s live hurt the older man so much more. Even though he knew Frank probably didn’t think of him anymore, and definitely doesn’t write songs about him, Gerard hears what he did to him in every single lyric that comes out of his mouth.

Frank had always been raw and very truthful with both his lyrics and in mere conversations, which led Gerard to obsessively believe they were about him. The album became some sort of vice for him and he listened to it to the point where he probably knew Frank’s lyrics better than he did. Of course, by the time six years had passed he had sorted his mind out so that his priorities were not repeatedly listening to his ex-bandmate’s album. However, replacing that vice with another wasn’t necessarily… beneficial.

Gerard had wondered if Frank had ever listened to his music, but wouldn’t blame him if he hadn’t. He thinks that Frank should still hate him, more than anyone.(1)              

He squinted through his hair again and noted that Frank was looking at him for the third time that Gerard has noticed. He shook his hair into his face again, all the while wondering if Frank thought it was him. Gerard had been planning on not being recognized at Frank’s show, at least not at first. He went as far as to grow his hair, long like it used to be, and made the decision on a whim to dye it black two nights before the gig. Of course, he kept hiding his hair in hats for photos. He didn’t want fans to know exactly what he looked like, they would spot him for sure if they did.(2)

In the middle of Gerard’s internal monologue clouding his mind, he didn’t notice that Frank had left the stage, and Gerard had no idea where he would be. He looked around frantically, with a strong sense of oh shit I’ve fucked this up too and stared at his feet as he walked towards the exit, clutching anxiously at his left jacket pocket before he slowly pulls the object out as he leaves the venue, looking over his shoulder as the closeness of the venue opens up into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughing because I realised earlier today, that in this strange future au, Gerard and Frank have literally been touring the albums they released in 2014 for 5 years, so that's a thing! I'm not gonna be changing my non logical ideas for this fic that I had last year, all I'm doing is rewriting what I already did! So if shit doesn't make much sense in timelines, that's probably why lmao
> 
> Oh! and I genuinely cannot help myself from putting little sarcastic comments in so I'm putting them in as footnote type things lmao so
> 
> 1: He is a fucking idiot.  
> 2: He may have put too much fucking thought into this (aka kyle was just trying to get the word count up oops)


	3. The Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is shitty at titles and Frank won't trust his own ears

Frank heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up, finding himself face to… hair, with the black haired boy from the front row.

At this point in time, he assumes it is another fan, who probably wants something signed.

“Hi! Nice to meet y-"

“Um, hey Frank.” Frank’s mouth stayed open, about to finish his sentence, but he was stopped in his tracks by the voice he heard. He shut his eyes, attempting to make himself calm down, telling himself it was his mind playing tricks on him.

“Can you sign something for me, Franki- Frank?”

His head shaking slightly, Frank tried for the second time to clear his head. The fan’s voice sounds so much like… him. But he didn’t come.

“Why did I even think that fucker was ever gonna come?” Frank’s eyes widened, as he realized he had vocalized his thoughts.

The fan cocked their head to the side “What fucker?”

Frank sighed and shut his eyes again. Who fucking cares anymore, he thought

“I’ll bet you’re one of those fans.” Frank laughed with no form of emotion behind it “I know who you’re thinking”

Looking down, the fan laughed quietly “Well, uhm, I guess you could say I was one of those fans, in a way.” He brushed some hair off of his face. “But it’s been a while now and... we have sort of drifted apart.”

Smoke blew up in front of Frank’s face and he looks up at the shape behind the cloud, eyes incredulous as he wonders if he is yet again hearing things (1).

The fan whispered something, but he couldn’t have said what Frank thought he heard. (2)

Frank pulled a new cigarette then a lighter out of his jacket. “What have sort of drifted apart?” Reevaluating in his head, Frank trailed off, remembering he was talking to a fan here, not… Gerard.

“No. You know what? No. I’m not saying this shit to a fan, it’s just gonna go on the internet and everyone-” Frank attempts to stare the fan down, (3) but ends up dropping his cigarette at his eyes... Those sudden, unmistakable and apologetic eyes.

“G-Gerard?”

He stares at Frank for what seems like hours to both of them and finally speaks

“Maybe that fucker did come.”

Frank stares at him, not knowing at all what to say except to stutter

“You... You...” “I’m sorry Frankie.”

Frank stares at him for a few seconds more, knowing he could could say so much to him right now. He could scream at him, screams full of pure fucking hate and pure fucking...love. But not real love. The kind of love that has your heart jumping just because you haven’t seen someone for so long. The kind that dies down once reality kicks in. At least, that’s what Frank tells himself.

And he swallows down the screams.

“You grew your hair Gerard."

“Yeah... I did it for you... When we first-”

“I know. Trust me I know. It also gave me a hard fucking time recognising you. Have you not let there be a photo of you in 6 months?”

Gerard ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I wore many hats”

Frank can’t help but laugh at that.

“Of course you fucking did”

Frank’s eyes picked up the small smile Gerard gave him and had to do a double take, purely because he hadn’t seen his smile in so long, hadn’t seen anything of him in real life for so, so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) huh. Isn’t that weird that that keeps happening. It’s almost like Gerard is actually there, wouldn’t that be weird (sarcasm)  
> (2) fucking hell frank stop doubting everything and trust your fucking ears  
> (3) haha “stare him down”… whilst looking up. Bc frank is so short haha get it

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? It would be super cool if people could comment!


End file.
